


Like Summer Rain

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Breathplay, Clothes Ripping, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, first attempt at a scene together, teasing at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Jensen’s had a long hard go of it at work lately and decides to take a step in their sexual relationship to ease the stress.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Like Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justcallmeasmodeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/gifts).



They’ve been together a year now. One whole year of learning each other and growing together. Jolene follows Jensen wherever he goes because she can work anywhere as a freelance journalist.

They have a spacious but cozy condo in Vancouver and a ranch just outside Austin. So far, they haven’t grown tired of each other. They’re _a lot_ alike, though, so they always joke about it being like they’re alone.

He’s older than her by 15 years. It doesn’t bother either of them until someone brings it up; they barely even notice it, actually. That’s how alike they are.

Jensen’s been stressed lately, too, which sort of transfers over onto her. He’s directing this season and basically playing a different role. He’s excited about it but also concerned that he might not hit the mark.

He’s a bit of a perfectionist.

On his last day of playing a demon, he calls her on his way home.

“Hey, kitten,” he rumbles into the phone.

He’s still in character it seems. Sometimes it takes him a while to shed Dean and relax; sometimes all it takes is a shower and a change of clothes.

“Hey, cowboy,” she teases. “On your way? I can order something for dinner so we can just-”

“I want you in fishnets, heels, and that gorgeous corset I bought you for Christmas last year,” he says, cutting her off.

She gasps and feels a current of excitement shoot through her.

They’ve talked about their shared tastes in carnality and their interests to expand. Nevertheless, in 12 short months, they haven’t had much chance to push things.

“You know the one,” he continues, his voice so low, she wonders if someone else is in the car with him. “Black, lace accents, pretty little baby blue bows.”

“Yes, sir,” she breathes.

“That’s right, I’m Sir and you’re my kitten. Fifteen minutes,” he instructs. “Shower and shave like I like – I’m gonna want a snack.”

“Yes, sir,” she repeats, and he disconnects their call.

Her palms are sweating. She spins in circles a couple of times, unsure of exactly what to do. Then she relaxes and feels a smile spread her plump lips.

 _Just do as your told, kitten_ , she thinks, then sets about her given tasks.

Jolene is in the kitchen when he keys into their condo. She hears the door shut and his boots heavy on the hardwoods. She turns slow and steady on her shiny stilettos, facing the door in time to see Jensen fill the doorway.

His expression is chilling, and she shivers.

“Look at you,” he rumbles, sauntering into the small space.

One of the things she’s always loved about Jensen is that when he walks into a room, he fills it. It’s not only about his size, though he is a big guy; it’s his mere presence.

Jensen exudes authority just by existing.

He circles her still form. She looks straight ahead, feeling his eyes rake her body from head to toe and back again.

“Did just what you were told,” he speaks again, this time so close to her ear that she gasps in surprise. “Good girl,” he whispers as he wraps a hand around her throat and pulls her earlobe between his teeth.

She breaks into goosebumps and tries not to collapse at the knees.

Then he’s in front of her.

He holds her gaze. She can’t look away. This is the man she loves and has spent a year with, and she’s never seen him look like this.

He takes a step toward her, closing the gap and overwhelming her further. He runs a single fingertip along the top edge of the corset over the very generous swell of her breasts as his tongue hypnotically slides back and forth between the two rows of sharp, bright teeth.

“On your knees,” he says with a soft yet dangerous edge in his pretty, pretty eyes. It almost breaks her apart.

She nods and slowly kneels before him. Her line of sight settles on a delicious bulge in his jeans. She wants so badly to touch him, take him inside her mouth and drink him down.

Her eyes flick up to his under her lashes. “May I, sir?” she asks, licking her lips, and he smirks.

“Yes, kitten,” he answers, tucking a thick swath of bright red hair behind her ear.

She doesn’t waste time undoing his belt and jeans and pushing his underwear out of her way. She pulls his thick, hard length free and simply licks.

Jensen has the prettiest cock she’s ever seen and one of the biggest – certainly the fattest. The way he stretches her lips and pussy as he fucks into her still manages to astound her.

“No teasing, kitten,” he warns, cupping her chin in his palm and pulling her further down his cock. “I’m gonna come in your mouth; you’re gonna swallow it all, and then I’m gonna eat you so good you won’t even know what day it is.”

Jolene whimpers around him and swallows to open her throat. She uses her tongue to caress the underside of his cock as he works his way further inside.

“That’s right,” he murmurs as he starts to set a rhythm.

He keeps one hand under her chin and wraps the other around the back of her head. His thrusts become more and more forceful, making it impossible for her not to gag. He ramps up the intensity significantly when he adds a short pinch to close her nose each time he thrusts deeper into her throat.

She’s able to time her breathing with it, but it’s still making her dizzy with lust.

Jolene rests her palms on his thighs for balance as he begins to pulse in her mouth.

“Fuck,” he whispers into the air, gripping her skull tight, twisting her hair between his fingers and holding her chin still as he fills her mouth and spills down her throat.

She swallows it all as he pulls out, leaving a smear of cum on her lips.

“Missed some,” he pants, swiping his thumb across her bottom lip before pushing it inside her mouth.

As she licks his thumb clean, he hoists her to her feet then pulls her in for a long, deep kiss. He seems to be searching for something, probing. He moans as he pulls away and begins to back her up to the kitchen island.

His eyes are so dark when he lifts her to set her on the granite. He looks like he’s starving.

“Are you hungry, sir?” she asks, opening her knees wide and draws one heeled foot up the outside of his leg and pouts a little.

She can smell herself; it’s fucking intoxicating.

“You know I am,” he answers, reaching between her legs to finger the holes of the fishnets.

Her heart races at the possibilities of what he has planned. She braces her hands on the counter and leans back to give him better access, opens her legs as wide as she can.

_Riiiiiip!_

He’s torn her stockings to shreds, and she’s shaking so desperately that she can’t stay upright.

He grips one knee and tosses it over his shoulder as her back hits the stone counter. Then he’s teasing her, fingering her with just the tips of his fingers, and nipping at the insides of her bared thighs.

“Jesus,” she whispers, pulling at the top of her corset until her breasts bounce mostly free. She wants to show him how taut her nipples are for him.

He chuckles darkly before burying his face in her pussy. He loops her other leg over his other shoulder and locks her in place then opens her with fingers and tongue and teeth – just barely, but so exhilaratingly.

Jensen licks her from ass to clit in between fucking her with his fingers. He moves the breadth of his flattened tongue roughly and rapidly against her clit with two fingers pumping inside her.

As Jolene comes, her back arches off the counter and she cries out.

He doesn’t stop there, though. Jensen slides his slicked fingers from her pussy to her ass and circles the tight ring of muscle with his fingers and tongue. He pulls at the thin, sensitive skin with firm lips as he starts to work one finger inside to the first knuckle.

“Shit!” she tries to sit up, to squirm away; it’s all _so much_.

He won’t let her up. He pulls his mouth away long enough to growl an order. “Stay. Down.”

His eyes hold hers as she settles back again, and he goes back to torturing her so blissfully.

By the time he’s got his finger to the second knuckle she’s chanting and on the verge of tears. When he slowly drags that finger back as he seals his lips over her pussy, tongue diving inside, she’s sobbing and beating her fists on the counter.

She comes again, bucking mindlessly against his face, tears streaming across her own and into her hair as it’s fanned and tangled around her.

As she tries to catch her breath, Jensen stands, wipes his mouth and watches her. He’s pumping his cock in one hand when he gives her the next set of instructions.

“Roll over on your stomach, legs off the edge,” he says. “And grab the other side with your hands.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, doing as she’s told.

As she begins to come back to herself, she realizes he’s looking more and more relaxed. She likes him hard, though, and she’s afraid this will all end too quickly.

“Are you gonna fuck me, Jay?” she asks, tossing a look at him over her shoulder.

His eyes harden as he wraps a hand around her waist and teases her pussy with his leaking cock. “What’d you call me?” he asks, his jaw clenched and tense.

“Come on, baby,” she teases, wiggling her ass a little. “Don’t be mad. That’s your name, isn’t it?”

She bats her eyelashes and pops her ass against him as well as she can without leverage.

Jensen slides that hand from her waist to neck and up into her hair, winding her long tresses around his fist and wrist as he slowly pushes inside. He yanks her upward and a shock of pain webs across her scalp.

She hisses as he sets a brutal pace.

“What’s my name, kitten?” he seethes in her ear, pounding her mercilessly.

It feels so good, but she can tell he has no intention of letting her come just yet – and maybe not at all at this rate. He’s so, so hard and he’s got her so restricted that she’s so tight. If she could just arch her back a bit more, he’d be hitting her g-spot.

Jolene lets go of a breath, shaken by his hammering. “S-sir,” she answers, resting her cheek against the cold stone when he lets her back down. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.”

“Think I should let you come?” he asks, wrenching her hair again. “Maybe I should just get myself off, huh? Come on your ass and make you clean it up.”

“Please,” she whispers. “God, _please_ , sir.”

Jolene is in shock at the way he’s talking to her. It’s thrilling. Jensen’s always been more in control than her in the bedroom, but this is something else entirely.

He releases her hair then grips both of her hips, tilts her pelvis just right and she gasps.

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes!”

Jensen thrusts into her over and over. He gets a couple of ass slaps in for good measure, squeezes her cheeks and slaps her again.

She feels her orgasm coming like electricity through water as he continues to pull her onto his cock. When she comes this time, it’s wet and it hurts so well. She screams and sprays the side of the kitchen island with her cum.

And he just keeps fucking into her.

She’s spent and whimpering when he pulls out and resituates her on her back.

“Hold your legs open,” he commands.

She braces herself on her elbows and grips the backs of her thighs as he tugs at the top of her corset to let her breasts completely free. He’s squeezing one full breast in his hand as he guides himself back inside her.

“These tits are mine,” he says before slapping the one he was just squeezing.

Jolene jolts under him and arches her back. She loves this, loves that he’s the one doing it.

“Shit,” she whispers. “More, please, sir.”

Her breasts bounce as he bangs into her. He tweaks her nipples and smacks them, squeezes them tight then soothes them. He grips one in each hand as he arches over her and dips into her neck.

Before she can think, he’s got a mouthful of her skin and she’s coming again. He holds on with teeth and bruising fingers as her clenching and crying finally pushes him over the edge.

~~~~~~~

“That was a pleasant surprise,” Jolene murmurs against his chest as Jensen carries her down the hall to their bedroom.

He hums and presses a kiss to the top of her head then inhales the scent of her coconut shampoo. As he lays her gently on their bed, he’s calm and quiet.

He kneels at her feet and begins to undress her, starting with her shoes. “Thank you,” he says, tossing the shoes aside then reaching for the waist of her ruined stockings. “You were so perfect.”

She lets him get her naked before he removes all of his clothes and they climb under the covers together.

“You were incredible, Jay,” she says, settling into his side and resting her ear over his heart.

“Good,” he huffs a laugh. “I was worried I’d disappoint you; I was so wound up. I really needed that.”

She nods then presses a kiss to his bare chest.

“I love you,” she yawns.

“I love you, too, Jo,” he replies, squeezing her closer into his side.

They each fall asleep sated and thoroughly beat.


End file.
